Adi Gallia
|Haut= |Haare= |Augen=blau |Größe=1,84 Meter |Merkmale=Tholot-KopfschmuckDas Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Geburt= |Tod=20 VSYBesessen |Heimat=Coruscant |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi-Meisterin''Clone Wars'' |Meister= |Padawane=Siri TachiJedi-Padawan − Die Suche nach der Wahrheit |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=*Lichtschwert (erstes wurde früher zerstört)Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Gürteltasche''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Hohe Riesenstiefel''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-OrdenEpisode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Galaktische RepublikRepublik – Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *Lok RevenantsThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia }} Adi Gallia war eine weibliche Jedi-Meisterin, die um die Zeit der Blockade von Naboo bis zu den Klonkriegen lebte. Adi Gallia hielt lange Zeit einen Sitz im Hohen Rat der Jedi auf Coruscant inne. In den Jahrzehnten, die sie im Orden der Jedi verbrachte, wurde Gallia mit zahlreichen Missionen betraut, so war sie während der Schlacht von Geonosis präsent oder unter anderem bei der Befreiung des Ratsmitglieds Eeth Koth, der während der Klonkriege bei Arda von dem Droiden-General Grievous gefangen genommen worden war. Später nahm sie abermals bei einer Rettungsmission teil, bei der die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik die Gefängniswelt Lola Sayu angriff. Doch in einem der letzten Jahre im Krieg wurde sie von Savage Opress auf dem Planeten Florrum getötet. Ihre Cousine und ebenfalls fähige Jedi-Meisterin Stass Allie übernahm anschließend ihren Sitz im Rat bis in das Jahr 19 VSY, als der Jedi-Orden von den Sith zerschlagen wurde. Biografie Frühe Jahre Als gebürtige Corellianerin erlebte Adi Gallia bereits in früher Kindheit die Vorzüge des corellianischen Lebens, das durch zahlreiche Zeremonien und formelle Anlässe aufwartete. Ihre Eltern standen im diplomatischen Dienst und so entwickelte sich Adi Gallia auch zu einer souveränen Frau mit großer Redegewandtheit und diplomatischem Geschick. Da Corellia ein wichtiger Handelspartner der Galaktischen Republik darstellte, wurde der Planet häufig von Jedi besucht, sodass Adi Gallias Potenzial für die Macht sehr schnell entdeckt wurden. Mit der Zustimmung ihrer Eltern, die Erziehung auf dem Planeten Coruscant fortzusetzen, wurde Adi Gallia einer mehrjährigen Jedi-Ausbildung unterzogen. Gallia führte ein Leben nahe der Realität und unternahm gelegentlich Ausflüge, um der meditativen und aristokratischen Atmosphäre des Jedi-Tempels zu entkommen. Als sie einmal durch Coruscant streifte, begegnete sie erstmals dem späteren Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum, der von Eriadu nach Coruscant angereist war. Gallia bemerkte sein Streben nach Diplomatie und realisierte dabei, dass sie selbst zu einer Politikerin geworden wäre, wäre sie nicht von den Jedi entdeckt und ausgebildet worden. Im Laufe der Jahre entwickelte sich zwischen Valorum und Gallia eine Freundschaft. Beitritt in den Hohen Rat thumb|left|Adi Gallia, Even Piell und Mace Windu auf Malastare Nachdem Adi Gallia dem Jedi-Orden viele Jahre treu als Jedi-Ritterin gedient hatte, stieg sie schließlich in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters auf und erhielt um 43 VSY einen Sitz im Hohen Rat. Sie gehörte zu jenen vier Ratsmitgliedern, die auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Rat gewählt wurden, bis sie sich freiwillig zum Austritt entschieden. Auch ihr Freund Valorum hatte einen Aufstieg erfahren, da er vom Galaktischen Senat zum Obersten Kanzler der Republik gewählt wurde. Adi Gallia unterschied sich von ihren Ratskollegen dahingehend, dass sie bevorzugt im Hintergrund arbeitete und nur wenige Missionen annahm, die den Griff zum Lichtschwert erforderten. In den folgenden Jahren machte sich Adi Gallia ihr Verständnis der politischen Wirkungsweise zunutze, um ein Netzwerk aus Agenten und Informanten zu beschäftigen, das sogar den Umfang des Sicherheitsdienstes von Coruscant übertraf. Somit trug Gallia einen entscheidenden Beitrag dazu, den Jedi-Rat mit den ständig neuesten Vorkommnissen auf Coruscant zu informieren. Später verhinderte Gallia zusammen mit Qui-Gon Jinn ein Attentat auf Valorum und wurde in einer darauffolgenden Mission Zeuge, wie auf dem Planeten Eriadu mit Ausnahme von zwei Mitgliedern, die gesamte Führungsebene der Handelsföderation zerschlagen wurde.Cloak of Deception Während der Blockade von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY hatte der Rat die Entscheidung zu treffen, ob der junge Anakin Skywalker in den Orden der Jedi aufgenommen und zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden soll. Als Skywalker vor den Jedi-Meistern stand und von Mace Windu getestet wurde, war Gallia zugegen. Einige Zeit nach der Blockade von Naboo meldete sich Adi Gallia freiwillig zu einer diplomatischen Mission, um eine Gruppe zum Planeten Malastare zu beleiten, wo Friedensgespräche zwischen der Terroristengruppe Red Iaro und dem Volk der Lannik anstanden. Die Red Iaro wollte ihren Kleinkrieg mit der lannikalischen Regierung beilegen und Frieden schließen. Die Jedi sollten dabei während des Gipfels als Schiedsmänner fungieren und die Ordnungsmäßigkeit der Verhandlungen sicherstellen. Die Mission war jedoch von Anfang zu scheitern verurteilt, da die Red Iaro in Wirklichkeit mit dem Gran-Protektorat von Malastare zusammenarbeitete, um den Prinzen R'cardo Sooflie IX zu stürzen und die Herrschaft über den Planeten Lannik an sich zu reißen. Adi Gallia und ihre Begleiter wurden dabei mehrere Male von Selbstmordattentäter angegriffen, bis die wahre Absicht der Terroristengruppe feststand und vereitelt werden konnte.Die Malastare Mission Republik in der Krise Um das Jahr 27 VSY, während die Galaktische Republik in ihren eigenen Reihen mit Korruption kämpfte und sich etliche Sternensysteme vom Senat lossagten, traf die Jedi-Meisterin den Botschafter Loreli Ro im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant, der einige Informationen über den gesuchten Feeorin Nym bereithielt.Starfighter: Crossbones Nur einige Zeit später nahm sie bei der Begräbniszeremonie des Jedi-Meisters Yarael Poof teil''Zam Wesell (Comic)'' und war Zeuge der Erhebung von Aayla Secura in den Rang einer Jedi-Ritterin.Das Jedi-Ritual Nur kurze Zeit später nahm sie mit Secura an einer Mission nach Kuat teil. Zusammen mit einigen Offizieren der republikanischen Flotte, dem Projektverantwortlichen Walex Blissex und dem kuatischen Senator Risi Lenoan begutachteten die beiden Jedi, die neuen Modelle des für die Jedi entworfenen [[Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger|Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjägers]]. Dabei nahmen sie an einer Zeremonie zur Einweihung der Prototypen teil und würdigten mit den Lichtschwertern den Augenblick. Klonkriege Rettung über Saleucami thumb|Adi Gallia und [[Anakin Skywalker müssen sich gegen Kommandodroiden verteidigen.]] Mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege war auch Adi Gallia häufiger an Schlachten und kleineren Gefechten beteiligt, um den Krieg gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter der Führung Dookus zu gewinnen. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, bei der Adi Gallia im Jahr 22 VSY eine wichtige Rolle spielte, flog Gallia zusammen mit ihrem Ratskollegen Plo Koon im Roten Geschwader, um Senator Bail Organa vor Piratenangriffen zu schützen. Später wurde der Jedi-Meister und Ratsmitglied Eeth Koth von General Grievous gefangen genommen. Der Cyborg schickte den Jedi daher eine Botschaft, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er bereit sei, den Jedi zu töten. Adi Gallia und andere Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates nahmen an einer Besprechung für das weitere Vorgehen teil. Schließlich entdeckte man, dass Koth, der in der Botschaft zu sehen war, mit seinen Fingern einen Hinweis auf die Koordinaten des Systems gab. Obi-Wan Kenobi fand heraus, dass es sich um das Saleucami-System handelte. Er, Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia meldeten sich freiwillig, um Meister Koth dort zu retten. Kenobi wollte mit einer Flotte den General angreifen und ihn auf eine leichte Fregatte locken, während Gallia, Skywalker und zwei Klonkrieger an Bord eines Jedi-Botschafter-Shuttles auf die Koordinaten von Grievous' Schiff warten wollten, um unbemerkt einen Hyperraumsprung dorthin durchführen und in das Schiff gelangen zu können. Die Flotte der Republik attackierte die gegnerische und Grievous zog die Fregatte mit einem Fangstrahl an und begab sich an Bord des Schiffes, um Kenobi zu töten. Dadurch gelang Skywalkers Plan und die beiden Jedi konnten an das Schiff andocken und zur Brücke vorrücken, wo Meister Koth gefangen gehalten wurde, während die beiden Klone den Eingang bewachten. Auf der Brücke angekommen wurden sie von Kommandodroiden und dem Taktikdroiden TV-94 umstellt. Der Droide drohte damit, den Jedi-Meister mit Elektroschocks umzubringen, die er mit einem Schalter auf seinem Arm auslösen konnte. Daher trennte Anakin den Arm mit seinem Lichtschwert ab und kämpfte mit Adi gegen die Droiden, die sie schließlich zerstören konnten. Allerdings musste Koth schnell aufs Schiff gebracht werden, da er schwere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Obi-Wan meldete derweil, dass er Grievous in die Flucht geschlagen habe und er auf den Weg zu ihnen sei. Daher eilte Gallia dem Cyborg entgegen, während Anakin Meister Koth auf das Shuttle brachte. Die Jedi-Meisterin verwickelte den Droidengeneral in ein kurzes Gefecht, konnte ihn aber nicht aufhalten. thumb|left|Adi Gallia nach [[Erste Schlacht von Saleucami|Eeth Koths Rettung.]] Auch Kenobi wollte ihn verfolgen, aber als er und weiter Klone eine Schleuse zwischen den beiden Schiffen betraten, wurde die Fregatte zerstört und sie wurden beinahe in den Raum gezogen. Gallia konnte sie jedoch retten und das Schott aktivieren. Daraufhin begab sich die Gruppe zum Haupthangar, wo Skywalker sie auflas. Sie landeten im Hangar der Resolute und stellten fest, dass Grievous mit einem beschädigten Schiff auf Saleucami gelandet war. Doch Adi Gallia musste Eeth Koth auf eine Sanitätsfregatte bringen, da nur dort die Verletzungen richtig behandelt werden konnten. Daher verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen. Befreiung von Boz Pity thumb|Adi Gallia wird von Grievous schwer verwundet. Im Jahr 20 VSY reiste Adi Gallia zusammen mit Mace Windu, Soon Baytes und vielen anderen Ratsmitgliedern in die Äußeren Randgebiete der Galaxis, um die konföderierten Streitkräfte weiterhin vom Galaktischen Kern zurückzutreiben. Zuvor unternahm der Rat jedoch noch eine Expedition zum Planeten Boz Pity, um den Gerüchten über die Rückkehr der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress nachzugehen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht von Boz Pity stellte sich heraus, dass die Konföderation auf dem Planeten eine Basis errichtete. Während die Jedi versuchten, die Basis zu stürmen, traf Adi Gallia auf den Droidengeneral Grievous. Nachdem Baytes von dem Cyborg getötet wurde, versuchte Gallia, gegen Grievous anzukämpfen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass Grievous in der Lage war, mit vier Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig zu kämpfen. Grievous nutzte diesen Vorteil aus und verwundete sie schwer. Tod Auf Florrum kämpfte sie mit Obi-Wan Kenobi gegen die Zabrak- und Sithbrüder Savage Opress und Darth Maul, weil die beiden wertvolle Güter von einem Transportschiff stahlen. Als sie und Kenobi getrennt wurden, ging Opress auf sie los und nach einer kurzen Flucht, wollte sie gegen das Bein von Savage Opress treten, was sich aber nichts brachte. Sie war so verwundert das sie kurz mit dem Gedanken abschweifte und es so Opress ermöglichte ihr einen Machtstoß zu versetzen und ihr danach die magisch verlängerten Hörner in den Unterleib rammte. Sie war danach so schwer verletzt, dass sie zu Boden fiel und nachdem Kenobi aufschrie, ihr das Doppellichtschwert in den Körper rammte. thumb In den Klonkriegen reisten Adi Gallia und Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Florrum, um dort Darth Maul und Savage zu treffen. Es gab eine Schlacht zwischen den Piraten, die Maul anngeheuert hatte, und Hondos loyalen Piraten. Savage kämpfte gegen Adi Gallia, sie wurde im Kampf von dem Sith getötet, als dieser seine Hörner in ihren Bauch rammte und sie mit seinem Lichtschwert erstach. Kenobi nahm daraufhin Gallias Lichtschwert an sich.The Clone Wars – Revival (5.01) Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Mit Ausnahme ihrer Größe war Adi Gallia eine unauffällige Jedi-Meisterin, die wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und größtenteils im Hintergrund agierte. Während sich viele Jedi der vollkommenen Hingabe zur Meditation und Kontemplation verschrieben, sah Adi Gallia darin keine Notwendigkeit. Sie richtete ihr Leben nach der Gegenwart aus und blickte nur selten in die Zukunft. Stattdessen folgte sie Ereignissen, die aus ihrer politisch eingestellten Familie herrührten. Bis zu den Klonkriegen, bei denen Adi Gallia auch an Schlachten beteiligt war und in Flottenverbänden flog, engagierte sie sich größtenteils in diplomatischen Tätigkeiten. Als eine der wenigen Besonderheiten an Adi Gallia sei ihr ungewöhnlicher Tholoth-Kopfschmuck und ihre Gepflogenheit, die Sehnen ihrer Handrücken mit blauer Farbe nachzufahren, zu erwähnen. Hinter den Kulissen *Adi Gallia wurde in den Filmen von Gin Clarke dargestellt. *In dem Roman Auf verlorenem Posten heißt es, dass Adi Gallia durch die Order 66 getötet worden sei, nach dem Comic Besessen wurde sie im Jahr 20 VSY von General Grievous getötet. In der Folge Revival der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars hingegen wird Gallia von Savage Opress getötet. Somit existieren drei Varianten über ihren Tod, wovon aber wohl nur die Variante der Fernsehserie als kanonisch anzusehen sein dürfte. *Adi Gallia wird in der Clone Wars Folge Revival zwar von Savage Opress getötet, aber in der Clone Wars Folge A War on Two Fronts sieht man sie am Anfang noch beim Rat der Jedi sitzen. *Im englischen Original der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars wurde Gallia von Angelique Perrin synchronisiert. Im Deutschen übernahm diese Rolle Martina Treger. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * *''Die Malastare Mission'' *''Wilder Raum (Roman)'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''General Grievous'' *''Niemandsland'' *''Kampf ums Überleben'' *''Jedi-Padawan − Die Suche nach der Wahrheit'' *''Jedi-Padawan − Die riskante Rettung'' *''Jedi-Quest − Der Pfad der Erkenntnis '' *''Jedi-Quest − Meister der Täuschung '' *''Jedi-Quest − Die letzte Machtprobe '' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Das Jedi-Ritual'' *''Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel'' *''Zam Wesell (Comic)'' *''Republik – Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg'' *''Republik – Kampf ums Überleben'' *''Republik – Niemandsland'' *''Besessen'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' (Ausgabe 37) * * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Adi Gallia en:Adi Gallia es:Adi Gallia fr:Adi Gallia it:Adi Gallia hu:Adi Gallia nl:Adi Gallia pl:Adi Gallia pt:Adi Gallia ru:Ади Галлия fi:Adi Gallia sv:Adi Gallia Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Corellianer Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi